A mobile phone being an example of a mobile electronic device displays a standard screen (a screen during non-calling to be displayed when the mobile phone is powered-up; also called wallpaper, desktop, and a standby screen) on a display unit, for example. Some mobile phones display objects such as tags on which characters are described on the standard screen in a superposed (pasted) manner (see Patent Literature 1).